Rider Operator Series 3 Δ
The Rider Prototype Power Suit Series No. 3 Δ (Delta) is a suit of high-tech armor seen in the Wattpad story, Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation. Users Multiple humans have worn the Delta Belt & successfully transformed into Rider Operator Series No. 3 Δ (even just ever so briefly)at one time or another during the story. As of this point, only three protagonists so far have used the system so far: *Pat (Rider Operator Series No. 1 Φ, first appearance) *Ashley (Main) *Roweshine (Rider Operator Series No. 2 Χ) Rider Operator Series 3 Belt Overview The Rider Operator Belt No. 3 was among of the three belts recovered by agent Lorenzo of the National Investigation Bureau months after the dissolution of the Smart Brain project. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit had more power and speed than the Series 1 and 2 battle gears but significantly less functional - it is severely lacking in weaponry. It was also the only gear that allows humans to utilize without killing them in the process, however, there were potential side-effects. The advent of the Series No. 3 Belt are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Operator Series 3's wearer inspired fear and dread in Orphnochs as well as other Masked Rider Systems, including those of that of ZECT. As stated above, the Delta Belt lacks additional weaponry along with an indicated flaw, can be also vulnerable to Worms and Riders who can Clock Up. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with strong enough will or just dislike fighting in general, can use the Rider Operator Belt 3 without the mentioned side effects (for example, Ashley was able to use it properly due to her physical experiences from her past stint as a dancer.) The belt has a tendency to overload when the previous user prolongs the usage of the belt, and after passing to the next user causes them to swap bodies with the previous user. The remedy for this side effect is to have another user to use the Delta Belt to reset the ownership of the belt. Upon transformation, the color of Photon Blood generated from the suit's terminals were originally blue. After the belt is entrusted to Ashley, the Photon energy emitted became pink. This is probably how her physical awareness within her subconscious ability allowing her being able to achieve the mastery of the suit. Rider Operator Series 3 can be seen as a counterpart to Rider Operator Series Aqua, a ZECT Rider System that shares similar combat abilities. Rider Operator Series 3 Δ The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *Height: 190cm *Weight: 96kg *Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure *Kick: 8 Tons of pressure *Jump: 38m *Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry and explosives. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite, Smart Brain computer network, and the Rider Transformation Grid. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue (any user other than Ashley) or pink (when used by Ashley) when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. It also provides the Rider to see unidentifiable shrouds. Arsenal *Rider Prototype Driver Series 3 - Rider Operator Series 3's transformation belt. **Delta Blaster - Rider Operator Series 3's sidearm with voice-activated functions. ***Grip Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 and the first half of the Delta Blaster ***Tricorder - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ****Mission Memory Series 3 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 3. **Quadrotech Giga Launcher - Rider Operator Series 3's shoulder-mounted, 4-round rocket launcher **Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Notes *Much like from it's counterpart, Rider Operator Series 3 retains its Smart Brain designation "SB-333". Unlike Rider Operator Series 1, whose designation is "SB-555" and Rider Operator Series 2 with the designation of "SB-913". See also *Kamen Rider Delta - counterpart from Kamen Rider 555 at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Rider Operators Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation